


Strikhedonia

by zaffrenotes



Category: Choices - Fandom, Play Choices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Romance, Secret Identity, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrenotes/pseuds/zaffrenotes
Summary: Miniseries based off a writing prompt request, where Liam x MC (Katrina Bailey) have a one night stand that results in an unplanned pregnancy. This aligns slightly canonically within TRR Book 1. "Strikhedonia" is a word in Greek that roughly translates to "the pleasure of being able to say 'to hell with it'"
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Trina Bailey
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors in translation when languages other than English are used; I'm not fluent in Italian or Greek, so I used Google Translate. Dialogue in another language is translated into English using italicized text.

Trina couldn’t believe her luck – after befriending the bewildered looking woman at a café to order coffee and pastries in her passable conversational Italian, she found herself in a classy shared suite with her new friend, Hana Lee. It was a massive upgrade from the hostels and dingy hotel rooms she’d been sleeping in while she trekked her way through Europe for the summer. One summer of freedom before med school. _Say yes to things – to everything. See where it takes you._

Her life only two weeks ago had been so carefully planned and thought out, for as long as she could remember. Tutors and private schools, Ivy League undergrad… she was literally about to follow in her mother’s footsteps in the Fall by attending Harvard Medical School. They would be daunting footsteps to fill, being the daughter of Annika Bailey, inventor of the Bailey Method and a dozen other medical procedures. Though her parents hesitated at first, she was able to talk them into letting her disconnect from the world for twelve weeks to see what she could of the world before buckling down for medical school, residency, and continuing the path set out for her for the rest of her life. As much as she loved medicine and being able to – hopefully – save lives, something felt like it was missing. She just hoped that some time away from the world she knew would allow her to find that missing spark.

“Are you sure I can join you tonight? I don’t think I have anything in my pack that will work for an upscale nightclub, Hana.” Trina dug through her backpack and pulled out a demure aqua dress in dire need of pressing, along with her staple little black dress. Going to nightclubs – even while in Europe – wasn’t high on her list of things to do during her sojourn.

“We look like we’re nearly the same size, you’re welcome to borrow one of my dresses,” Hana offered. She opened the wardrobe and moved her fingers across the hangers, pulling dresses out before sliding them back in line. “What about…this one?” Hana held up a deep blue cocktail dress with a halter top neckline.

Trina walked over and ran her fingers across the expensive material, flipping it over to look at the back and let out a little gasp. “That’s a bit…well,” she stammered. “There’s not much to the back of that dress, now is there?” The back of the dress was little more than a band of fabric around the neck, and the skirt; there was no back.

“I bet you’d look amazing in it, go try it on!” Hana put the dress in Trina’s hands and nudged her towards the bathroom. Trina sighed with resignation, but headed towards the bathroom and changed into the dress. She was only slightly surprised when she looked in the mirror to see that the dress fit her like a glove; Hana had a good eye. If she wore her hair down she’d feel less self-conscious. “Well?” Hana’s voice caught Trina’s attention from the other side of the door, and she opened it, a small smile on her face as she looked at Hana. Hana smiled back at her, clasping her hands together. “You look perfect!”

“I’ll look perfect—” Trina paused to use air quotes as the last word passed her lips, “after a nap and a long shower.”

“Done and done! It will be so nice to go out with a friendly face!”

.:.

After a leisurely nap and room service, Trina and Hana got ready in their respective rooms, primping over their makeup and hair together. Trina wondered why a young woman as lovely as Hana was wandering around Rome on her own, but she didn’t want to pry too much. _Maybe she’s on her own vacation from life, who am I to intrude on that?_

The streets bustled with activity, even at the late hour, as locals and tourists alike drank, dined, and mingled through the streets. Trina followed Hana to the entrance of a club, the bass of the music inside already resonating where they stood on the street. Hana walked past the line of people waiting and said something to the bouncer, and he pulled the velvet rope aside for her to enter, ushering Trina to follow her. She hurried after Hana and they soon found themselves in a dimly lit nightclub, music pounding in her ears.

Hana led them up to a small private VIP table, and it wasn’t long before a waitress appeared with two flutes of champagne, just as the two of them scooted into the booth. Trina looked at Hana quizzically as she took a sip of champagne from one of the flutes. “Are you famous or something?”

Hana’s eyes twitched open for a moment before she cleared her throat. “Oh, my family knows the club owners, that’s all. Nothing special.” She took a long sip from her glass that said otherwise to Trina, but once again, she didn’t push it. They were in a booth at a club and she was in a fancy dress, and she’d only spent a fraction of her daily budget on coffee and cake. “We should dance, come on!” Hana finished the rest of her champagne with impressive speed, and Trina downed as much as she could before Hana pulled her up from her seat.

They made their way to the dance floor, Trina watching as Hana’s lithe body swayed with the beat in a fitted red dress. She caught the eyes of several men as they made their way towards the center of the dance floor, though she seemed disinterested in anyone that looked her way. Out of the corner of her eye, Trina caught sight of a tall stranger at the edge of the crowd – he had dark eyes and high cheekbones, and she could have sworn that he grinned at her when she glanced at him.

Trina and Hana started dancing with each other, and occasionally one or both of them would feel a stranger’s hand on their arm or waist, followed by incomprehensible words in an effort to get them to dance with their unwanted suitors. Each time it would happen, they’d move a little closer and relocate to another spot on the dance floor, until they were both out of breath and exhausted. Hana motioned for them to head back to the private booth, and Trina followed. As soon as they cleared the dance floor, she tugged on Hana’s wrist. “I’m going to stop in the ladies room, order another champagne and some bottled water for me?” Hana nodded and they parted ways.

After waiting in line to use the restroom, Trina washed her hands and patted at her flushed face with clean paper towels. She touched up her makeup with a bit of powder and reapplied her lipgloss, adding a tiny spritz of perfume from one of the sample vials she kept tucked in her clutch. She was making her way back to meet Hana when she collided into someone. She immediately started getting after the person in Italian.

“Perdonami, è stata colpa mia.” _Forgive me, that was completely my fault._ The voice, even above the sound of the music, was warm and almost gentle. Trina looked up into the eyes of the tall stranger from earlier. _Oh god, he’s even hotter up close_. The man grinned at her, craning his neck slightly. “Posso offrirti da bere per compensare la mia goffaggine?” _May I buy you a drink to make up for my clumsiness?_

Trina considered the handsome stranger’s offer, knowing Hana was probably wondering about her by now, but her brain flashed one reminder – _the Summer of “yes.”_ She held up her index finger. “Fammi controllare con il mio amico, torno subito.” _Let me check in with my friend, I’ll be right back._ The handsome stranger nodded, and she walked up the stairs to the private booths; she glanced down over her shoulder and smirked as she caught him watching her ascend the stairs.

“I was beginning to worry about you,” Hana said, upon seeing Trina.

“Don’t hate me…” Trina began. “But there’s a really cute guy that I literally bumped into downstairs, and he wants to have a drink with me.” Hana’s face fell as soon as Trina finished speaking. “It’s just one drink, Hana, I promised myself to say yes to things on my trip.”

Hana nodded and opened her clutch, fishing out a small card, and handed it to Trina. “My name and number, in case you need anything or find yourself in a bad situation.” Trina took the card and looked it over; the embossed cardstock simply listed Hana’s name and phone number, just as she said. “I’ll be here a while, but perhaps I’ll just see you in the morning?” Hana gave Trina a knowing wink.

“Hana!” Trina laughed nervously. “I would never! You’ll see me before the end of the night, it’s just one drink.” She waved as she turned around and descended the stairs, where the handsome man was still waiting for her. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, he held his hand out to her to help her balance, which caught her off guard.

“Va tutto bene?” _Is everything alright?_ They walked together towards the opposite side of the club, but Trina furrowed her brows as they walked past the bar.

“Dove mi stai portando?” _Where are you taking me?_ The stranger gently placed his hand on her lower back to guide her through the crowd, and she felt her pulse quicken the moment his hand came in contact with her skin. It felt exhilarating and familiar all at once; a small gesture that she immediately welcomed.

“C'è un bar sulla terrazza su questo lato, è più tranquillo lì.” _There’s a terrace bar on this side, it’s quieter there_. He walked past an entryway with another bouncer, Trina carefully following him up a set of stairs. He opened a door at the top of the steps to a rooftop bar, where a few clubgoers sat around tables or grouped together on couches. The stranger smiled back at her, and she noticed that he had adorable dimples. “Il mio nome è Liam, e tu sei?” _My name is Liam, and you are?_

“Trina.”

.:.

Trina found herself with a pleasant buzz the rest of the night, dancing and flirting shamelessly with Liam. Part of her felt bad for ditching Hana, but she texted her a few times to make sure that she was okay, and Hana seemed happy that Trina was having a good time, though bailing on her newfound friend required Trina to promise a meal the next day, depending on when she got out of bed.

The more she talked to Liam, the more they danced together, the more they drank together and she felt her inhibitions fade away, Trina knew she wanted to kiss him before they parted ways. Liam, Trina decided, was very welcome company for her last night left in Rome. She was grateful that he could speak English, and found his accent even cuter than when he spoke Italian. There was a palpable chemistry between the two of them, with each round of drinks she found it difficult to resist the way he’d touch her – tucking her hair behind her ear one moment, brushing his fingers across her arm, even the way their fingers would twine together just passing a glass back and forth. He was utterly irresistible when they danced, their bodies pressed against one another as they moved together with the beat of whatever song was playing. The booming bass from the speakers made her body vibrate, and anytime she felt Liam’s hands on her – her hips, her shoulders, daring to wander lower than the fabric at the back of her dress – she felt a warmth in her core.

“I don’t mean to sound presumptuous, but would you like to get out of here?” Liam’s deep voice in Trina’s ear sent a pleasant shiver down her body. His intention was clear as his fingers dug into her hips. Trina tilted her head in response to his warm breath setting her skin ablaze, and she bit her lip when she felt his lips kiss the sensitive skin below her earlobe. Her breath caught in her throat in response.

“Yes,” she uttered, just loud enough for him to hear. Liam took hold of her hand and guided them out of the club in record time, flagging down a taxi and quickly spouted off an address to the driver. Their hands were still laced together as they sat in the car, though they were both silent. Trina rolled down her window, leaning her head against the glass as the summer breeze cooled her skin. She could feel her blood pulsating through her entire body thanks to eight – _or was it nine?_ – rounds of drinks and dancing, while the tiny, still sober part of her brain told her to say goodnight to Liam once the taxi arrived at its destination. She didn’t even know how far she’d end up from Hana’s hotel.

“Are you feeling alright, Trina? Should I take you back to your hotel instead?” Liam pulled his hand away from hers, only to set it on her knee.

“I’m just a bit warm,” she replied, lightly clapping her hand over Liam’s hand. He moved his thumb back and forth over the material of her dress, and after a few minutes, the car slowed to a stop. Trina opened her eyes and looked around. _Did I fall asleep? Oh my god, I think I dozed off!_ Liam handed the driver several bills before exiting, then turned to lean in and help Trina exit the car.

“If you’re feeling tired, or you’ve changed your mind, I can take you back to your hotel,” he said, gently stroking her cheek with his fingers. He gazed down at her, fire still in his eyes but his face held a concerned expression – his forehead wrinkled slightly, and he silently searched her eyes for an answer. “This isn’t something I normally do, just to be clear.”

“And what are you doing, exactly, Liam?” Trina looked up at him through her sleepy lids and long lashes; even in her heels, he was at least six inches taller than her.

A smug smile tugged across Liam’s mouth as he looked into Trina’s eyes, and he tilted her chin up with his hand. “This,” he muttered, lowering his head. He pressed his full lips to hers and Trina felt an infinite number of sparks wash over her body as they kissed. He tasted like Scotch, and somehow after hours of dancing and sweating inside the club, she could still smell the base notes of his cologne – cardamom, bay rum, and something that reminded her of the sea air after a storm. It made her knees weak and she tugged on the front of his shirt, letting herself lean into him as the kiss deepened. Liam wrapped his arms around her, tangling his hands in her dark obsidian locks, his fingers raking down her bare back as he pulled her closer to him with each passing second.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally pulled apart, their need for oxygen overruling the need to keep the kiss going. Liam gazed down at Trina as she blinked up at him, trying to get her bearings. She pressed her fingers to her lips, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a mischievous smile. “I need more,” she grinned.

“As the lady wishes,” Liam replied, taking Trina’s hand to lead her into the hotel.

.:.

They rushed to his room, Liam fumbling with the electronic key card to unlock the door. He pulled the card too quickly and the lights flashed red; he muttered something under his breath in a language Trina didn’t recognize, before inserting the card again until the lights flashed green. Once they were both inside, Liam whirled around and pinned Trina against the door, leaning in to capture her lips in a searing kiss. There was an urgency in his actions behind closed doors, as he kissed her lips and her earlobe, trailing wet kisses down her neck. His elegant hands roved across the fabric of her dress, inching their way closer and closer to her breasts as her own hands splayed across his broad chest. Trina slid her hands up and tugged on the hair at the base of his neck, and Liam let out a low moan as their lips parted open. “God, I want you,” he whispered, barely pulling his face away from hers. “From the moment I saw you step onto the dance floor, you were the most breathtaking thing I’ve ever seen.”

She smiled against his lips. “What a line,” she teased.

“It’s the truth,” he replied. “You are gorgeous, and if we only have one night together, let’s make it unforgettable.” Liam bent down and swept his arms under Trina, lifting her bridal style and carried her to the large king-sized bed. He laid her down on the edge of the mattress, kneeling before her, and slipped off her heels, his warm hands massaging her calves as he kissed her knees before trying to spread them apart. He was met with resistance from the fitted material of her dress, and Trina stifled a giggle as he grumbled in frustration. Liam stood up and pulled Trina up from the bed, leaning down to kiss her again.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his broad shoulders as he pried his feet from his shoes. She bit her bottom lip as he pulled the sleeves down his wrists, taking in the sight of his tanned, muscular chest and abs. “Jesus,” she mumbled. _He’s fucking perfect. Per-fect._ “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Liam took a step back, bewildered at Trina’s response. “What is it?”

Trina raised her hands out towards him, still staring at his torso. “I… you… and your arms…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Fuck.”

Liam smiled shyly, tucking his bottom lip behind his front teeth and chuckled. He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders to reach around the back of her neck, unbuttoning the collar of her dress. “You’ve got quite the mouth on you,” he teased, his voice raspy.

Trina’s hands crossed over her chest to keep the front of her dress from falling down to her waist. “Sorry. I have less of a filter when I’ve been drinking.”

Liam inched forward, kissing her neck and collarbone, causing her to close her eyes and sigh. “I like it,” he whispered, his lips barely grazing the skin on her shoulder. He took her hands in his, moving them down from the front of her dress, and the fabric fell to her waist. She shuddered at the cool air against her skin as Liam tugged the rest of the dress down off her hips, so she was standing before him in nothing but cheeky lace underwear. The dress landed around her feet and she kicked it aside as Liam knelt before her once more, his eyes darting across her body, drinking in the sight of her. “You are gorgeous, Trina. Absolutely sublime.” He started kissing the flat plane of her stomach, his hands kneading the toned flesh of her backside, pulling her closer to him.

She steadied herself by placing her hands on his toned shoulders, feeling his warm skin as his kisses traveled north, leaving a trail of goose flesh in his wake. Liam brushed the pad of his thumb across one of her nipples, already hardened with arousal. His other hand caressed the outer curve of her other breast, and her head tilted back as she felt his tongue swirl around her pebbled skin, alternating between pinching her between his fingers and using his tongue. She grabbed hold of his hair again and he growled into her chest, nipping at her with his teeth. His hands reached back to grab hold of her hair and he tugged with just enough force to make her moan. She took a step backwards until her legs were against the bed, and Liam hooked his thumbs between her hips and the remaining fabric on her body, slipping it down her legs. He licked his lips as he peered down to see a neatly trimmed landing strip, guiding her to sit down on the mattress. “Now that nothing is in the way,” he murmured, spreading her legs before him. Trina kept her eyes on Liam as he looked at her most sacred space with wanton desire before his eyes drifted up to her. “You’re soaking wet and I’ve hardly touched you.”

“Touch me more and see what happens,” she urged. With little else than a guttural sound as a response, Liam arched an eyebrow at her before nibbling and kissing his way up her inner thighs. His hands paved the way before his mouth followed, until he reached the apex between her legs, her body quivering in anticipation.

“May I?” His breath was hot against her folds.

_He’s asking for permission? My god that’s sexy. And sweet_. With her elbows propping her up, Trina looked down at Liam, his own gaze locked on her as he waited for her response. “Yes, god yes,” she answered.

A wicked grin flashed across Liam’s face before he lowered himself between her legs. Trina’s head dipped back as she felt his tongue part her slick folds, devouring every square inch of her with his mouth. He moaned against her skin and her muscles tightened. She closed her eyes as Liam slipped one, then two fingers into her, pumping them in and out of her as she bit her lip and whimpered. His touch sent her nerves into overdrive, her toes curling involuntarily as his fingers hooked to reach her sweet spot. Liam worked his magic on her, tightening the coil in the deepest part of her until she thought it would snap from the tension. He pressed his tongue flat against her, then flexed it in a serpentine manner, pressing against the swollen bundle of nerves, sending jolt after jolt coursing through her body until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck, _Liam_ ,” she moaned, grabbing hold of the duvet as she balled her hands into fists. Liam merely hummed in response, and Trina arched her back. _So close, so fucking close!_ He quickly withdrew his fingers from inside her and she mewled in protest, only to have him prop her legs over his shoulders so he could consume her with reckless abandon. He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, his mouth and tongue moving at a feverish pace to guide her to oblivion. She twitched in response to his movements, and then he slid three fingers inside her, once again hooking his fingers to reach the sensitive spot within her while his tongue pressed against the tender nub between her folds.

“FUCK! Yes, Liam, yes!” Trina shouted as she came undone before him, her body trembling under his touch. She felt his strong hands dig into her flesh to hold her in place as she rode out her high, her nerve endings like live wires, leaving a trail of sparks every time she moved. Slowly her muscles relaxed and she felt the weight return to her body as he laid her in the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. She panted softly, trying to catch her breath, as Liam pulled himself up onto the bed next to her.

He dragged his fingers up and down her naked form, feather light touches across her skin, lingering over the raised skin near her ribcage as he traced the black ink that ran down her side. He grinned at her as she lay there with a shy smile on her face. “I could do that to you for hours,” he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. She tasted a hint of herself on his lips as she kissed him back, pulling him on top of her. Liam grinned as he positioned himself above her, Trina making quick work to loosen his pants. She slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers, running her palm against the hard length contained within, and Liam closed his eyes and groaned at her touch.

“Hope that was just a starter course,” she purred, wrapping her hand around his member, slowly stroking him.

“I don’t plan on sleeping _dea_.” _Goddess. He just called me a goddess_. Liam pulled away to stand up, letting his pants fall to the floor. He stepped out of the pooled clothing and walked over to retrieve a box of condoms from a dresser drawer, separating one from the pack. He looked over at Trina with a naughty smirk as he looked her up and down. “Get into bed,” he said firmly, his voice deep and commanding.

Trina did as she was told, turned on by the change in Liam’s demeanor as she shuffled across the bedding to the headboard, pulling back the covers. The sheets were cool against her skin, and she kept her eyes on Liam as she got into the plush bed. His jaw twitched and he watched her every movement, not unlike a lion stalking its prey, making his way to one side of the bed. Illuminated by nothing else but the full moon shining through the glass balcony doors, Liam pulled his boxers down, his attention focused on Trina. She couldn’t resist breaking eye contact to look at him, and she swallowed nervously. _He has good reason to have an air of confidence around him. Damn._

Liam rolled the condom on himself before climbing into bed next to Trina. He caressed her cheek, kissing her tenderly, and she could have sworn she felt his lips tremble before he pulled back to look at her. “Do you still want this?” he asked, his espresso eyes nearly black in the moonlight.

“More than anything,” she answered. “I want you, Liam…just you. Fuck me, make love to me, if only for just one night.” She craned her neck up to capture his bottom lip between hers, snaking her hand through his dark hair, pulling him to the mattress.

Liam rolled on top of her as she spread her legs, the tip of his member teasing her slick entrance. Trina bit her bottom lip in anticipation, nodding silently as he looked into her eyes, and he pushed forward, feeling her walls stretch around him. She made a noise between a sigh and a moan, her eyelids fluttering shut as he paused to let her adjust, then felt her raise her hips off the bed towards him. Liam began to thrust in and out of her, gradually increasing his pace. “You feel amazing, Trina,” he panted.

Trina hooked her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together, and Liam tensed his arms at the change, continuing to move in and out of her wet heat, already feeling like he might lose control of himself. He leaned down to nip at her neck, and she dragged her nails down his back, causing him to bite and suck on her skin. It wasn’t long before she moaned his name, sending it bouncing off the walls of the room, her screams of pleasure drifting to the heavens as he made love to her more times than she could stand.

They made love until there was nothing left of the meager box of condoms Leo had tossed into Liam’s bags before leaving on his trip to Rome. He’d brought her to the edge of madness as the night wore on, until he’d exerted himself more than he’d ever done in the past, their bodies glistening with sweat and sex as time ticked on. Just before the veil of night lifted outside, they collapsed together in the bed, Trina breathing raggedly into a pillow as she came down from her final moments of euphoria. Liam got out of bed, feet dragging against the cool marble floor on his way to the bathroom, where he tossed the last of the condoms into the trash. He cleaned himself up and rinsed a clean washcloth with warm water, offering it to Trina when he returned to the bed, but she was already fast asleep.

He slipped under the covers next to her, leaning over to kiss her shoulder before laying back against his own pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He muttered to himself in Greek as he let sleep take him - Sas efcharistó gia mia nýchta ópou den theoríthika os prínkipas. Sas efcharistó pou me afísate na agapás mia gynaíka pou mou árese gia ména, chorís na gnorízo ton títlo mou. _Thank you for one night where I wasn’t seen as a prince. Thank you for letting me love a woman who liked me for me, without knowing my title._

.:.

Trina woke to the sun shining through the glass doors of an unfamiliar balcony, in a bed that was much larger than the one she remembered having in Hana’s suite. _I’m not in Hana’s suite_. Her eyes shot open and she blinked the cobwebs of sleep away, wondering if Liam would stir if she rolled over. Slowly and carefully she rolled her shoulder back in his direction, only to find his side of the bed empty. The sheets were cold when she ran her hand over them, and she sat up, holding the bedsheet against her skin. The shower wasn’t running, and while the room was spacious, the only sounds she could hear came through the glass panes of the balcony doors of the city outside. She checked the time on her phone – it was after 9 AM. There were several concerned texts from Hana, so she tapped out a long reply and said she’d be on her way back. _As soon as I get dressed._

Trina clamored around the bed in search of her borrowed dress, but there was no sign of it. She saw Liam’s shirt and pants folded on a chair – _when did he do that? Where is he?_ – and slipped his shirt on, buttoning a few buttons to make herself decent. “Liam?” She started walking around, heading to the bathroom to look for him, but there was absolutely no sign that he was in the room. She was starting to panic when she noticed a folded piece of paper on the dresser with her name on it, scrawled in elegant cursive. Flipping it open, her eyes scanned the note:

**_I had to take care of a small errand this morning. Enjoy a long soak or shower, I’ll return in an hour or so. ~Liam  
P.S. – you talk in your sleep, it’s adorable._ **

Trina smiled as she read the note, touching her finger to her lips. _I wonder what I said in my sleep, I hope it wasn’t anything embarrassing_. She went back to the bathroom and ran her hands over the miniature boutique bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to her liking.

After a long shower, Trina wrapped her hair up in a towel, and wrapped another one around her body. She didn’t want to go through Liam’s things, but she carefully poked through his dopp kit for something that resembled facial moisturizer, sighing with relief when she found something that would suffice. She also borrowed some of his deodorant – _so that’s what smelled like the ocean air on him_ – and sniffed the bottle of cologne on the counter, making a mental note of its name. Nearly an hour had passed since she woke up and there was still no sign of Liam returning to the room; she took one of his clean dress shirts hanging in the closet and slipped it on before letting her hair down to dry. She searched the room again but there was absolutely no sign of her dress, only her shoes, underwear, and her clutch from last night. _How am I going to explain to Hana that I lost her dress? She’s going to be so upset with me! Well, more upset with me._

She was about to order room service for herself when the door’s electronic lock whirred, and Liam stepped inside, several bags in his hands as he smiled at her. “Good morning,” he greeted her, shutting the door behind him. He held up two stacked coffee cups in one hand. “Thought you’d want something strong to drink when you woke up.”

“I was beginning to wonder where you’d run off to,” she smirked, taking the coffees from him. As her hands grazed over his, she felt unmistakable sparks again. “Do you often go shopping the morning after you sleep with a woman?” she asked, eyeing the other bags in his possession.

Liam chuckled, setting the bags down on a chair, and rubbed the back of his neck. “One is breakfast to go with the coffee.” He opened a pastry box containing biscotti, cornetto, and other sweet pastries. “The second one is for you,” he continued, offering Trina the shopping bag.

“You bought something for me?” She took the bag from Liam and peeled back the tissue paper, holding up a sweet, ivory summer dress covered in a small floral pattern.

“Forgive me for borrowing your dress from last night, I wanted to make sure I got the right size.”

Trina looked in the bag again and saw that Hana’s dress was underneath. “I thought I’d lost that,” she sighed. She held up the new dress to admire it. “This was really sweet of you, Liam, but it wasn’t necessary.”

“You shouldn’t have to wear a cocktail dress and do some sort of walk of shame. You’re better than that.” He grinned as he noticed her wearing his clothes. “Although you look far more fetching in what you’re wearing right now.”

Trina grinned back at Liam, trying not to smile too widely at his comment. “Let me change. I should really get back to my hotel, my friend was getting worried about me.” She went back to the bathroom and changed into her new dress, admiring Liam’s taste in clothing. She neatly folded up his dress shirt and joined him in the room again, handing him the shirt.

“You can keep it, if you like,” Liam replied.

“Are you sure? It looks like a very nice shirt.”

“It would make me happy knowing you held on to it.” He took the pastries and coffee and started walking towards the balcony. “I know you said you had to leave, but can I convince you to stay long enough have breakfast with me?”

“Well, you might have to twist my arm a little,” she teased, joining him outside. They chatted over breakfast, and Trina found herself hesitating to leave. She learned that Liam worked for his family, and she told him that about her summer away from her planned life, following in her mother’s footsteps. They talked long after finishing their drinks, as the sun warmed the air and rose higher in the sky. In the light of day Liam was even more attractive to her – his eyes lit up when he talked about things that interested him, and every time he smiled she wanted to freeze the moment in time. She checked the time on her phone after he finished talking about one of his favorite museums in the city. “I hate to have to say this, but I really need to get going. I promised my friend I’d have a meal together before I leave tonight.”

“Where will you be going next on your journey?”

“Venice for three days, then Munich to see one of my college roommates.”

Liam nodded, and they brought the remains of their meal inside. Trina gathered up her things as he took another slip of paper from the desk, writing something down. He folded it up and handed it to her. “Here’s my private number,’ he said, slipping the paper into her palm. “I don’t know if visiting Greece is in your travel plans, but I live not too far from there, and I’d like to see you again if the fates allow a second chance.”

“I’ll have to check my itinerary,” Trina replied. “I might have good reason to add Greece to my list before I head back home.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina returns to New York with more than one souvenir from her summer abroad.

Trina sighed as she peered out the window, marveling at how quiet New York looked from a distance. Her thoughts went back to Liam and her unforgettable night with him at the beginning of her trip, wondering what he was doing, and whether she’d see a message from him on her phone once she landed. Against her better judgement, she’d texted him a few days after leaving Rome, chatting through their phone screens as her trip through Europe pulled her farther away from wherever he was.

.:.

Each time she arrived in a new city – Munich, Amsterdam, Paris, London, Dublin – Liam had a number of places for her to visit. Sometimes he’d suggest a museum off the beaten path, an art exhibit or a particular historical tour of the city; more often than not he’d simply recommend a quaint café or ordering regional dishes that always managed to be the exact thing she wanted to try, and places like bookshops and stationery shops. Each recommendation from him made her time in the city a little more memorable, and it almost felt like he was with her as she traveled from destination to destination.

Sometimes they’d talk on the phone, when she wasn’t exploring and she could afford a hotel room to herself. He kept long hours doing whatever work was needed for his family business, so their phone calls never lasted very long; someone named Bastien constantly cut their conversations short to handle some matter, even late at night. Trina also kept in touch with Hana, the two of them forming a fast friendship as she slowly discovered that Hana was practically some sort of Renaissance woman – short of being a walking Rosetta Stone of languages, she knew a little bit of everything.

Trina found it odd that Hana’s trip to Europe was actually because she was a reluctant participant in an antiquated social season for a royal family in a small country in the Mediterranean. Hana explained that the monarchy there recently dealt with a scandal where the Crown Prince abdicated the throne to marry a commoner, and his younger brother was thrown into the role of seeking a wife at the same time as learning to rule the country. Hana confessed that she was technically a noblewoman, with her mother coming from one of the noble families in… _Corinth? Carpathia? No, that’s from Ghostbusters. That’s a real place though. Cor-something_. Trina had her suspicions that Hana’s disinterest in marrying the Crown Prince had nothing to do with the prince himself, other than perhaps wishing for him to be a princess.

For whatever reason, Trina was unable to let Liam remain a one night stand. Through their sporadic conversations, she found herself wanting to see him one more time before heading back to the world she knew. He expressed the same interest, and they made a joint effort to meet in Athens before her final stop in Spain. It took nearly two weeks of cancelling and rearranging travel plans on her part, along with longer hours for meetings and rescheduling appointments on his end, just to set aside two days at the end of July. She kept telling herself their efforts would be worthwhile, even for just 48 hours with Liam.

She’d barely paid attention to anyone else during her travels, though not for a lack of trying. Each time she befriended a fellow traveler or local suitor, she involuntarily compared them to Liam. _Too short. Too much muscle. Used cologne in place of bathing. Language barrier. Rude. Too grabby. Stared at my body, not into my eyes_. The two or three men that managed to tick off enough boxes allowed her to wonder what it would be like to kiss them, but she compared their kisses to Liam’s. How soft his lips felt against hers, feeling the need – the _want_ with a hint of restraint – as he pressed his lips to hers without being forceful.

She suspected that his recommendation to visit a perfumery while she was in Paris was intentional. A full week in the City of Love still wasn’t long enough to take in all the sights, and Liam asked her daily if she’d visited the shop. “There’s a perfume they make that you would love, something befitting a goddess such as yourself,” he texted on her second to last day in the city. _Why didn’t you say that before?_ That was all the convincing she needed.

One step inside the small boutique told Trina she would most definitely be a window shopper – the colorful glass bottles along the walls and within display cases looked beautiful and expensive, and their contents would be just as pricey. She peered at the names engraved on the bottles as one of the assistants allowed her to sample fragrances here and there.

When she asked to sample the perfume Liam mentioned, the assistant nodded and retrieved a delicate blue bottle from a shelf, inserted a glass wand into the neck, and let a drop fall onto a linen card before handing it to Trina. The scent was at once luxurious, mysterious, and elegant; like the essence of the one you loved lingering on bedsheets, like her sweet embrace before walking out the door. Trina nearly balked after she inquired about the price of their smallest bottles. She wanted to buy it, but she wouldn’t be able to eat for a week if she did. Her jaw dropped when the assistant asked “You are Mademoiselle Trina, oui? A bottle has been paid and purchased for you already.”

“What? By whom?” _He wouldn’t…would he?_

“The buyer wished to remain anonymous, mademoiselle.” The assistant packaged up the much larger bottle of perfume in a box and tissue paper. “However, I _can_ tell you that Monsieur has visited the shop many times, but this was his first purchase from the perfumery. He frequents the cologne shop several doors down as well.” She handed Trina a small shopping bag, with a knowing wink.

“Merci.” Trina took the bag and left, walking towards the cologne shop. Much like the perfumery, the cologne shop was full of exquisite bottles lined up along the walls no doubt full of bespoke blends. She asked one of the impeccably dressed men behind a counter to sample the cologne Liam used, thankful she’d committed the name of it to memory. It was Liam in a bottle, and after a bit of pleading – _I know the smallest bottle would break my budget_ – she was able to wear down the assistant to put some of the cologne in a miniscule glass vial. She’d have to stretch her money when she got to London to make up the difference, but it was worth the sacrifice to have one more reminder of him.

.:.

After the plane landed at JFK and Trina retrieved her large backpack from baggage claim, she made her way back home to the Upper East Side. Her parents would have sent for a car if they’d known she cut her trip short, but she didn’t want to bother them with the change of plans. After several days of waking up nauseated in London, she thought she might have food poisoning from one of her cheap meals. The nausea continued and lasted through the day when she arrived in Dublin, and she made the decision to cut her trip short rather than deal with the flu while abroad, even if it meant cancelling her plans to see Liam. She didn’t tell him until she boarded the flight back to New York, knowing he’d try to get her stay.

She sat in the back of a taxi, scrolling through a series of texts from him. He expressed his sadness and disappointment at her last-minute departure; ever the gentleman he hoped that she would feel better soon. She typed in a quick response – **If you find yourself taking a last-minute trip to New York City in the next couple of weeks, I volunteer to be your tour guide before I head to Harvard**. She dialed a number after sending the message, waiting for the other end of the line to answer. “How’s my favorite bartender doing? Are you working tonight? I just got back from my European adventure and I don’t want to head home yet.”

.:.

Trina flopped onto Daniel’s couch, exhausted from the flight even though she slept through most of it. He offered her a glass of sparkling water and some crackers, and sipped on a beer for himself. “So T, what brings you back so early? I thought you were supposed to be in Europe until that weird food fight thing in August.”

“I know, I just…” she trailed off, breaking off a small piece of cracker. “I didn’t want to get stuck in a hospital getting over the flu in a foreign country.”

“So, uh, breathing recycled air around other potentially sick people in a plane seemed like a better option? I thought you were supposed to be smart, sweetie,” Daniel teased.

Trina closed her eyes and shook her head, trying not to grin. “If I’m being honest, the flu thing was just an excuse to avoid seeing a guy I hooked up with while I was over there.”

Daniel sat up in his seat, propping his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. “A guy? Now we’re talkin’! Time to spill – did he sweep you off your feet?”

“You have no idea,” she answered. “This gorgeous, tall, Adonis of a man I met in Rome. Flirting and drinking and dancing, and I went to his hotel room, and…” she smiled, recalling the events that night. “He called me a goddess, Daniel. He was…god, he was like a dream. He even bought breakfast the next morning _and_ he bought me a dress to wear back to my hotel because – get this – he didn’t want me to wear my party dress from the night before and feel awkward.”

“He did not.”

“He _did_. He even let me keep the shirt I borrowed because he took the dress I wore with him to make sure he got the right size,” she giggled. “And then the rest of the time I was hopping around Europe we started texting, and he’d suggest things for me to do in each city, or visit little shops…including a fancy perfume shop where he bought me, and I quote, _something befitting a goddess_.” She rummaged through her pack until she found the bottle of perfume.

“He. Did. Not.” Trina dabbed some perfume on her wrist and held it out to her friend, who sighed as he inhaled the scent. “That is gorgeous.” He furrowed his brow at her. “Wait, he sounds too good to be true. Did you not want to see him again because this perfume thing was one of his hooks?”

Trina shook her head. “According to the saleswoman, he’d visit the shop often but this was the first time he bought anything, though he bought his cologne at their other shop down the street.”

“So then what’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing, he just…” Trina covered her mouth, overcome with the feeling that she might throw up. She leapt up from the couch and ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could, hovering over the toilet, and retched several times.

“T? You okay in there?” Daniel tapped on the other side of the bathroom door.

Trina flushed the toilet and slowly got up off the floor, washing her hands in the sink and rinsed out her mouth. She opened the door to see her friend looking at her with a worried frown on his face, and he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. “You know that’s not a good way to test for a fever,” she said dryly.

“Don’t care. You don’t feel warm. Any other symptoms, almost-doc? Chills? Congestion? How long have you felt sick?”

“It’s just the nausea, happens nearly any time of the day now, and I feel so tired. That could just be from all the traveling though, and sleeping in crappy beds half the time.”

“I don’t want to play this card, but umm…do you think you could be pregnant? Flu usually comes with a cough or sneezing or something other than just nausea, sweetie.” Daniel rubbed her back as they walked back to the living room.

“That’s ridiculous, I’m on the pill and the last time I had sex was—” Trina stopped in her tracks. “Calendar, I need a fucking calendar!” Daniel handed her his phone and she opened the calendar app, swiping the screen back to June. She ticked off each week from her night with Liam – _three, four…five, six…SHIT_. “This can’t be happening,” she muttered, handing the phone back to Daniel.

“What is it?”

“I’m late. I’m on the pill, but I’m still late. I thought it was from the stress of traveling or something.” She sat back down on the couch.

“Stay calm T, it could be anything, I was half-joking.”

“No, D, you don’t get it. He’s the only guy I slept with while I was over there. I was on the pill, he used protection, and we slept together two weeks into my trip. It…adds up.” Trina buried her head in her hands, overcome with emotion. “This can’t be happening,” she repeated.

“You stay here,” Daniel replied, grabbing his keys as he searched for a pair of shoes near the door. “Just lay down and relax. I’ll run out and get a pregnancy test at the drugstore, I’ll be back in twenty minutes.” He kissed Trina’s forehead before leaving the apartment.

Trina stared up at the ceiling, thoughts running rampant in her head. _How did I not think of this? How could this happen? We were safe! Doubly safe!_ She ran her hand across her stomach, tensing as she suddenly thought back to how much alcohol she’d consumed after meeting Liam. _There was…only a few sips of beer in Munich, maybe two glasses total in Paris. That’s it? Really?_ Taking a slow breath, she closed her eyes as more questions formed. _What if I AM pregnant? This wasn’t part of my life plan…not yet, anyway. My parents are going to kill me. I can’t go through medical school AND deal with a pregnancy AND raise a baby. Do I even…no, no I can’t do that. What would I even tell Liam? HOW would I tell him something like that? It was just one night together!_

Her phone buzzed on the coffee table, flashing Liam’s number on the screen. _Do I answer? He’s probably figured out that I’ve landed by now. Just answer the phone. He doesn’t need to know anything until you have solid proof. Just be cool_. She sat up and swiped the screen to answer the call. “Hey, you,” she answered.

“Hi there.” The sound of Liam’s voice made her heart flutter. “How was your flight?”

“Slept through most of it. Isn’t it past midnight for you?”

“I wanted to make sure you got home safe.” _You sweet, adorable man_. “I also wanted to, ah, share some news with you, after your last message.”

“Oh?”

“Your offer to be a tour guide if I happened to find myself in New York before August?”

Trina’s heart started beating faster in her chest. _Is it possible that we’ll see each other again?_ “I’m listening, offer still stands.”

“That’s good to hear,” Liam sighed into the phone. She could practically see him smiling as he spoke. “I’ll actually be there next week for a couple of days, attending a meeting for—” he paused to clear his throat. “For business contacts. My schedule is rather packed, but I’d really love to see you for dinner, or drinks. I don’t think I can pass up another opportunity to cross paths with you, Trina.”

“I’d like that as well, Liam.”

“Wonderful. I’ll be arriving in New York next Thursday. I’ll coordinate something with you as soon as I can steal a moment away.”

“I’ll look forward to—” before Trina could finish, Daniel came rushing back into the apartment.

“Okay sweetie, I’m back and I’ve got a bunch of things for you!” Daniel called out.

“Who’s that? Am I disturbing you?” Liam’s voice sounded tense on the other end of the phone.

Trina’s eyes went wide and she cocked her head to her shoulder, pinning the phone against her ear. She waved her arms frantically at Daniel to get his attention and drew a finger to her lips, and he froze in place. She mouthed “it’s the guy” to him before turning her attention back to the phone. “That’s just my friend Daniel, I stopped by his apartment because I wasn’t ready to go home right away.”

“Oh, I should let you go to catch up with him then.”

She could hear the disappointment as Liam’s voice fell. “Liam, I’ve known Daniel for years. He’s my best friend. _You’re_ more his type than I am,” she chuckled.

“Oh…oh!” Liam sighed and laughed along with her. “I apologize for assuming that—”

“Were you jealous, just now?”

“No, no I was not.”

“I think you were, just a little bit.” Trina smiled to herself.

“I…it’s late, I have a long day ahead of me, _dea_ ,” Liam replied, clearing his throat once again.

“You’re adorable,” she teased. “I’ll talk to you in a few days, go to bed.”

“It was good to hear your voice. I’ll be thinking about you. Goodnight, Trina.”

“Buona sera, Liam.” She smiled again as she ended the call.

“So, the magic man’s name is Liam, hmm?” Trina looked up to see Daniel wiggling his eyebrows up and down at her. He handed her the plastic shopping bag in his hand. “Three different tests, just to be safe.”

Trina took the bag from him, peering inside. _Three tests, all the same question._ “Right now?”

“You have somewhere else to be? Might as well, T.”

Trina sighed and got up from the couch, making her way to the bathroom once more. “At least turn on the TV or play some music or something,” she replied, with a sad laugh. She shut the door to the bathroom, sitting on the lid of the toilet as she read over the instructions to each test. Her hands felt clammy and cold and her mouth was suddenly dry as she glossed over the text. _Here we go_.

.:.

“D, can I stay here for a few days? Until I figure out what I’m going to do?” Trina wiped tears away with the back of her hand.

Daniel moved from the armchair to the couch, wrapping his arm across Trina’s shoulders. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight. “As long as you need to, you know that. Tomorrow you’ll get a blood test to be certain, but I’m here for you, whatever you decide to do…Momma.”

“I –” Trina paused and turned to look at her friend. “Don’t call me that. Not yet.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's in New York City, and Trina gets a late night visit

ONE WEEK LATER…THURSDAY NIGHT

Trina sat in the bathtub, legs stretched out in front of her under the bubbly foam of the bathwater. She ran her hand back and forth across her abdomen. The blood test results from the clinic confirmed what the three home pregnancy tests already told her – she was definitely pregnant, and that meant she was carrying Liam’s baby. _How in the world am I going to tell him that he’s going to be a father?_

She eventually drained the bath before showering and washing her hair, letting the hot water sting her skin red, in spite of the summer heatwave that hit New York that week. With her hair twisted in a towel, she got dressed in a pair of lace boyshorts and a tank top, before slipping into the dress shirt Liam had given her. It draped over her small frame like a nightgown, quickly becoming one of her favorite possessions during her time abroad.

After combing her hair out and twisting it up into a bun, she unfolded the sheets and blankets to make up the living room couch as her bed. Just as she settled down to peruse her movie streaming options, her phone began to vibrate against the coffee table; Liam’s face lit up the caller ID, and she swiped to answer the call, despite the late hour. “Hello?”

“Trina,” Liam sighed with relief into the phone. “I apologize for the late call,” he began. “My flight was delayed, and I’ve just checked into the hotel. Is there any way I can see you tonight?”

“Liam,” Trina wistfully replied. “It’s nearly 2 AM. This is a booty call if ever there was one,” she teased.

“I…” Liam paused before sighing again, followed by a low chuckle. “None of this is going the way I had hoped.”

“I’m just giving you a hard time,” Trina giggled.

“Funny, I thought that was my job,” he replied. Trina could practically see him smirking on the other end of the line.

Trina laughed heartily into the phone. “So this IS a booty call!”

“No! I—” Liam cut himself off before bursting into laughter. He took a long breath before speaking again. “I had to add some last-minute meetings to my schedule while I’m here, but I refuse to be in the same city as you without seeing you at least once.” A car horn blared through the phone, and Trina pulled her ear away until the sound faded. “Text me your address, I’m about to get into a cab. I’ll see you soon.”

Trina scoffed as Liam ended the call before she could respond, shaking her head as she smiled to herself. _Smug motherfucker._ Her heart fluttered as she sighed, opening their text conversation, and sent him the cross streets, along with the building address and apartment number. Liam pinged back a response – **20 minutes** – and she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and primp. Her heart raced as she curled her lashes and brushed on a coat of clear mascara, then applied a light layer of color to her lips. _I need to tell him. This might be the only time I see him while he’s in town. He deserves to know._

She walked back to the living room and rifled through her pack until she found the bottle of perfume, holding the stopper in place as she turned the bottle over in her hand. She dabbed the flat glass behind her ears and between her cleavage before tucking the bottle away. Glancing at the time on her phone screen, she still had ten minutes to kill and her nerves were already in overdrive, making her stomach flop as she tapped her foot on the floor. Trina bounced up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a can of sparkling water from the fridge, and poured it into a large glass with ice. She took a few sips and closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. _Calm down, it’s just Liam. Just…ridiculously attractive, attentive, adorable Liam. Coming to see you in the middle of the night. In Daniel’s apartment. Shit! Daniel!_

Trina hurried back to the living room and grabbed her phone, typing out a message to Daniel that Liam was on his way.

**Daniel:** GET IT GURL  
 **Trina:** DANIEL IT’S NOT LIKE THAT  
 **Daniel:** 2 AM and he’s coming over. (_|_)  
 **Daniel:** I’m hanging out with Ryan until you tell me it’s safe to come home ;)  
 **Daniel:** totally fine with crashing here if you need the place until morning  
 **Daniel:** just not my bed!  
 **Trina:** DAN STOP, lol  
 **Trina:** I’ll text you once he leaves…you’re the best

There was a knock at the door that made Trina jump as she set her phone down. She walked over to the door, standing on her toes to look through the peephole. Liam stood on the other side, disheveled but handsome as the last time she saw him, wearing dress pants and a slightly rumpled dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He’d let his hair grow long, strands of it falling across his forehead as he used his fingers to comb it back. He held a small bouquet of flowers in one hand. _Did he stop to get flowers on his way here?_ She turned the locks and pulled the door back, peeking out from behind, smiling as their eyes met. He looked tired, but as soon as his head shot up at the sound of the door opening, his eyes lit up. “Right on time,” she said, opening the door to let him in.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he mused, rushing through the doorway. Liam shut the door closed behind him as his arms wrapped around Trina’s waist, picking her up off the floor, and he tossed the flowers on a side table. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling at his enthusiastic greeting, and Liam turned so her back was against the door. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, letting them rest at the nape of her neck. “I’ve missed you, _dea_.” He held his face mere centimeters from hers, brushing the tip of his nose against her jawline before pressing his warm lips to her neck. She heard him breathe in the scent of the perfume behind her ear, and Liam pressed his body even closer, pinning her to the door. Her arms rested on his shoulders as he lightly nipped at her skin with his teeth. “I knew you’d smell divine wearing that perfume,” he mumbled against her skin, the vibrato of his voice making her skin rise with goosebumps.

“Liam,” Trina moaned lightly as he kissed her neck again. She started running her hands through his thick, dark hair, locking her legs around his waist. “Liam, we should talk.”

Liam pulled his face back to look at her, his deep brown eyes alight with desire. The purplish half-moons just beneath the skin under his eyes revealed just how tired he probably felt. “We will,” he answered, his voice soft and low. “I just need to drink in the sight of you first.” He traced his finger down her temple and then down the bridge of her nose, a playful smirk spreading across his mouth. He let the pad of his finger rest on her lips, and she puckered her lips against his touch. “I see you’re still wearing my shirt.”

“It’s quite comfy,” Trina replied, grinning back at him. Liam pulled his finger away and kissed her; it was a small, nervous brushing of their lips before he pulled away, and then devoured her with frenzied kisses. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, and Liam moaned softly into her mouth. His breath was warm, tasting of cinnamon and honey. She pulled herself closer to him as his lips traveled past her mouth and across the curve of her jaw, before settling on the tender spot on her neck that made her body shudder with pleasure. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, the thought of talking evaporated as her mind focused on the man before her.

Liam took cumbersome steps to the couch, slowly lowering Trina onto the cushions. His nimble hands traveled down her back until they reached the hem of the dress shirt, slipping under the fabric and raked up her sides. Just as quickly, he slipped his hands out from under the shirt and started undoing the buttons, his lips never breaking contact with her neck. Trina’s hands ran through his hair and tugged at his shirt collar before her fingers speedily worked to undo the buttons on his shirt. She paused long enough to splay her hands across his smooth, broad chest, before trailing down to undo the rest of the buttons, pulling the shirt up from the waistband of his pants. Her back arched towards him as their kisses grew sloppy and wet, wrought with nothing but desire.

They finally pulled apart, chests heaving and breathless, only long enough for Liam to pull his shirt off and unbuckle his belt. Trina bit her bottom lip as she watched him undress, bending slightly to slip out of his dress shoes and tug at the socks on his feet. He sat down on the couch just as she got up, his eyes on her the entire time. “Where are you going?” he rasped.

Trina turned off the ceiling light and flipped on a small lamp on an end table. The lamp cast a soft, amber glow in the room. She gave him a lopsided grin before kneeling before him, resting her hands on his knees. She leaned forward, pressing her chest against his as she kissed him, her tongue slipping past his teeth to roll their tongues together. As Liam leaned forward, his hands roved up the back of her thighs and cupped her firm backside, his fingers digging into her flesh as he craved more of her touch. She straddled him, feeling the warmth of the heat between her legs against his hard length, separated by a few thin layers of fabric.

Liam’s hands moved from her backside to caress her breasts, his thumbs rubbing small circles over her already aroused nipples. She let out a shaky breath in response, her eyes darting back and forth into his, before they kissed again. One of his hands slipped under the hem, his thumb pressing against her bare skin and into her hip bone, his other hand drifting up to the collar of her tank top, flipping the small vertical tear – a souvenir of snagging a rusty nail when she’d hung her clothes to dry in Amsterdam. He tugged on one edge, splitting the fabric so it barely unraveled. “Rip it,” she urged, pulling her mouth a hair’s breadth away from his.

“mmm,” Liam sighed, lowering his eyes to where his hand rested. “Are you sure?”

Trina let herself settle lower on the couch, rubbing against Liam’s thigh. She pressed her cheek to his, using the tip of her tongue to trace the edge of his ear. “Rip. It,” she whispered, nipping at his earlobe.

Liam’s jaw twitched and his biceps tensed as he squeezed her close to him, then pushed her back. A low growl rumbled up from deep within his chest as he gripped the edge of her top in either hand and pulled the fabric apart, the veins in his arms popping to the surface as her shirt split from top to bottom, and his mouth found solace on her pebbled skin. His fingertips brushed across her shoulders as he pushed the shirt off her, letting it fall to the floor with the remains of her tank top. Tilting her head skyward, she exhaled as she rose to her knees, his hands knowingly snaking their way around the waistband of her underwear, tugging them down as she got to her feet to shimmy out of them.

She dropped to her knees again, this time leaning forward to grab hold of his pants, undoing the hook and pulling the zipper down. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs, Liam raised his hips from the couch and she pulled the remainder of his clothes down his legs, her prize springing forth as his clothing pooled around his ankles. With a wicked grin, she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head, slowly licking the beads of precum from the tip. Liam exhaled quietly above her, tipping his head back in ecstasy. She’d barely begun to stroke and lick him when he squeezed her shoulders to get her attention. “ _Dea_ , please,” he begged, his voice ragged. “I need you.”

She pulled her mouth away, her hands still working their magic on him. “You have me.”

Liam laughed gently, his lips tugging into a half smile as he pulled her up from the floor. He sucked in air through his teeth as she straddled him once more, nothing barring entrance between her legs as she hovered dangerously close above him. “Ah, but I haven’t had you…” he looked into her eyes as he paused, “…nor anyone else, since our night in Rome.”

Trina leaned back on her legs and stared at him. “No one else?”

“Erm, correct,” he replied, looking back at her. “An unwarranted kiss here and there, but there’s been no one else.” He licked his lips and took a small breath. “Your friend, does he…have protection to spare somewhere?”

“I – yes, of course,” she answered. “But you should know I haven’t slept with anyone else since we were together either.” She nervously bit her lip and looked at him, gently running her fingers through his hair and grazing the back of his ear.

Liam’s chest rose and fell as he considered her words carefully. “And you’re still taking the Pill, yes?”

“Like clockwork.” _A small, white lie. It’d be true if I weren’t already…_ The muscle in his jaw twitched again and he muttered something in a language she didn’t recognize. “What was that you said?”

“Strikhedonia,” he breathed, pulling her face close to his. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard and deep, and her back arched into him. His fingers trembled as he ran them up and down her back, gently positioning her right above him. She could feel him teasing her entrance, her folds already slick as the tip of his member pressed against her. “It’s Greek,” he whispered, his hands traveling to her hips. “It translates to something along the lines of ‘to hell with it’” he added, his touch urging her body to move lower.

Trina gasped as Liam raised his hips to make his way inside her, stretching her walls as he filled her again. _Fuck it, tell him after._ She lowered her body onto his, their quiet gasps and moans filling the dimply lit room as they made love once more. He pulled the clip from her hair, the cool touch of her damp locks almost like fire as her hair spilled down her bare skin.

Liam sat up, his arms wrapped around her, hands gripping her shoulders to hold her in place as her body writhed against his. His teeth scraped the soft skin of her neck and earlobes as he panted softly into her ear. She dragged her nails down his back and he hissed; she pulled her hands away but he nipped at her earlobe. “Don’t stop, Trina,” he begged. “Please don’t stop.” She scraped the smooth skin on his back with her nails again, marking him as they loved each other into the night.

She felt whole again, joined to him, every cell in her body filled with a sense of home that she’d never felt before they’d met. Her heart ached as the nerves in her body tingled, their combined movements bringing them closer to the release they both sought. Trina wrapped her arms around Liam’s taut shoulders, burying her face in his neck, kissing him over and over again as warmth bloomed from where they were joined. “Yes, Liam, yes,” she breathed into his ear, two silent tears falling from her eyes. _You can be mine, and I’ll be yours, just for tonight._

.:.

Trina brushed back the hair in her eyes, squinting at the clock on the wall as the hands pointed to 4:50. She sat up, pulling the bedsheet up to her chest. Liam was on the other end of the couch, still shirtless, pulling on his dress socks before slipping his feet back into his shoes. He turned his head, catching her movement from the corner of his eye, and the edge of his mouth quirked up, revealing his dimples. He stood up and buckled his belt, taking two small steps towards her, and leaned over to kiss her sweetly on the forehead. “I thought I’d have to rouse you before I left.”

As he pulled away to straighten up, Trina caught hold of his wrist. “Liam, we really should sit down and talk, if this is all we’ll see of each other while you’re in town.” Trina’s heart started to beat faster in anticipation of what she knew she had to say.

Liam covered her hand with his before sitting on the edge of the couch. Once she released her grip, he picked up his shirt off the floor and deftly swung it around him, slipping his hands through the sleeves. “About that,” he began, fastening the buttons, “What would you say to being my tour guide late Sunday afternoon and having dinner with me?”

“I thought you couldn’t get away.”

“Strikhedonia,” he repeated with a boyish grin. “I’ve wanted to visit New York City for as long as I can remember, and I’m not sure when I’ll have the chance to again.”

“And all your important business meetings?”

“Some can wait until I return home. My parents might be displeased, but sometimes you just have to do things for yourself, right?” He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

“I suppose you’re right,” she replied. “An afternoon with you would be nice.” Trina pulled her legs to her chest and picked up the other dress shirt on the floor. Liam leaned forward and began fastening the buttons after she slipped her hands through the sleeves. The pair of them got up from the couch and made their way to the door.

He lowered his head, cupping her face in his hands, and kissed her tenderly as she stood on her toes. She wrapped her hands around his waist, neither of them wanting to pull away and put an end to the night. Liam hesitantly pulled away first, with Trina smoothing down some of his bedhead. She unlocked the door and he stepped through, turning as he stood in the hallway. “I’ll get in touch with you later today, Saturday evening at the latest, and we’ll make plans for Sunday.”

“Anywhere special I should try to work into our date? Rockefeller Center? Central Park?” Trina leaned her ear against the door, her eyelids still heavy with sleep.

Liam rubbed his hand over his mouth and chin. “I’ve always wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty,” he grinned.

“Consider it done.”

Liam leaned forward for one last kiss, smiling softly as he turned to walk down the hall. “Get some sleep, my _dea_ , I’ll see you soon.”

Trina stayed in the doorway until Liam disappeared down the steps before shutting and locking the door. She slipped her underwear back on, sat on the couch, and picked up her phone to text Daniel that it was safe for him to come home and she’d owe him for giving her one more night with Liam. Pulling the sheets over her once more, she stared at the ceiling, playing out the last few hours in her head. She drifted off to sleep knowing two things – Sunday would be her last opportunity to tell Liam in person that she was pregnant with his child, and she intended to keep it. _Strikhedonia_.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina meets a friend for tea...and T.

Trina woke up to the mid-day sun searing through the window onto her face, just as her phone vibrated against the coffee table. _Hana_. Hana’s number popped up on the screen, and Trina swiped to answer. “Hey Hana, what’s up?” She yawned silently and stretched her left arm above her head, listening to Hana on the other end of the line. “I guess it depends on what you’re looking for, where will you be staying?” Trina pushed off the couch and let her feet drop to the floor. “You’re in Manhattan now, as in right now? Funny thing…so am I, actually.” She propped her elbows on her knees, scrunching up her face as she smacked the top of her head. _Idiot. No one else is supposed to know I’m here. Who does Hana even know? It’s not like this’ll get back to my parents_. “I can…yeah, I can meet you there. Um, I just woke up, so give me some time to get ready?” She stifled an errant yawn as the last of her sleepiness faded. “Okay, 4PM for afternoon tea. It’ll be good to catch up with you!”

Trina ended the call and started searching through her pack for something to wear. _The dress from Liam, that’ll be nice to wear today_. The dress was wrinkled from being packed away. _Nothing a little steam won’t fix_. She hung the dress on a hanger and fixed a light lunch to tide her over until her meetup with Hana that afternoon, spending some time making a list of places that Liam might like as part of his New York City tour.

After a short nap and losing her lunch to the porcelain god, Trina showered and started getting ready. Daniel made his way out of his bedroom as she was putting on her makeup. “Where are you off to on this oppressively hot summer day?” He stood in front of the fridge and closed his eyes, sighing as the cold air hit him.

“Remember that girl I told you about that I met at the café in Italy? Hana? She’s here in in town as part of that social season thing I told you she was involved in.”

“The one vying for a Prince in a made up country?”

Trina laughed softly as she patted blush onto her cheeks. “It’s not a made up country, I just don’t remember the name of it…and yes. The court of nobles is here for some diplomatic event over the weekend. I’m meeting her for tea to catch up.” She took a large, fluffy brush and swirled translucent powder across her face. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and catch a glimpse of this prince she’s not interested in and he’ll fall madly in love with me,” she added, batting her lashes and pretending to swoon.

“Promise to take me with you if you win his heart, sweetie,” Daniel teased, fixing himself a bowl of cereal.

“Of course!” Trina laughed and finished applying her makeup. She left the apartment and headed to the subway, doing her best not to breathe in the city smells. Normally her iron stomach had no problem handling the particular city funk on hot summer days, but her morning sickness and heightened sense of smell made the short ride almost unbearable. Her saving grace was to suck on peppermints one after the other.

.:.

Trina stood outside the entrance to the Hotel Empire where Hana was both staying for her visit, and served as their meeting place. The boutique hotel catered to elite clientele in need of luxury and privacy, and its Emerald Room offered one of the best afternoon tea services in the city. She smoothed down the front of her dress with her palms and the doorman nodded politely, opening the door for her as she stepped forward.

The lobby of the hotel was a stark contrast to everything just outside its doors. It was dim, but not dark, inside the space – ambient lighting near the ceiling, dark blue walls, a glass waterfall installation around some plush benches. Instrumental music piped in through hidden speakers. From the inside, she could see the large glass entrance doors were tinted to filter the harsh sunlight. Trina felt like she had stepped into a spa rather than a hotel. After speaking with the concierge for directions, she made her way through the lobby floor towards the Emerald Room, passing by women dressed in designer outfits and men in impeccable suits. _I wonder if I’ll catch a glimpse of this mystery prince Hana is touring with_.

A tall blonde gentleman with deep blue eyes smiled at her as they walked past one another, and her cheeks warmed. She adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder and walked on, hoping not to trip on her feet in case the young man turned around to look at her again. Walking down the carpeted hallway, she passed another young man that looked rather out of place – he was dressed casually in dark denim jeans, a white shirt, and lighter chambray shirt layered over it. She smirked as the young man rubbed the dark scruff of beard across his chin before running a hand through his shaggy chocolate hair, only to have it fall across his eyes once more.

The dark-haired stranger glanced up at her as her feet likely came into view, and she found it odd that his pace slowed. She dipped her chin down in a small nod, her lips pursing together in a line as an acknowledging smile, and continued on towards the Emerald Room. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Trina glanced over her shoulder to see the stranger still standing there, now with a phone in his hand like he was texting someone. She turned away as his head popped up, heading to her tea date with Hana.

.:.

“So you mean to tell me that even with all these gorgeous noblewomen – yourself included – this prince had his eye on someone else the entire time?”

“Exactly. He’s a charming man, don’t get me wrong, but if you looked closely, there would be these moments where he was somewhere else in his mind. Thinking of her…whoever she may be. As the weeks went on, he was just going through the motions until he had to choose a lady.”

“Who did he end up choosing? This all sounds a lot like The Bachelor, by the way. Did he hand out roses to the ladies?” Trina giggled against her teacup, setting it down before she spilled anything on the expensive linen tablecloth.

Hana smiled at her, setting down her own porcelain teacup. The pair of them spent the better part of the afternoon gossiping about the Prince – now King – of Cordonia, and Hana’s recap of the social season. “No roses, though the palace has some lovely gardens, and the King is fond of the hedge maze on the grounds.”

Trina gripped the handle of her teacup. _Hedge maze? Liam’s sent me photos of him in hedge mazes this summer, but…no, that’s just a coincidence_. “Is the king’s bride-to-be the epitome of grace and style?”

Hana was mid-sip when she set her teacup down again, bemused grin on her coral lips. “Not…quite,” she answered. “Lady Penelope is charming, in her own way. Her temperament might not be suited to so much attention, I’m afraid.”

“So why was she _the chosen one_?” Trina teased.

“She’s not Harry Potter, Trina,” Hana laughed. “I think, given his options, the king made a decision that would be best for the country. Lady Penelope’s duchy is by the sea, and it would make open up trading options with other countries. Their marriage would also help boost tourism to her duchy, which would help raise money to repair damage from recent natural disasters. He cares about his people and the land…” she trailed off, pouring another cup of tea. Hana dropped a cube of sugar in the caramel liquid, stirring quietly. “I think, if he couldn’t be with the woman he wanted to be with, he chose someone he could at least be friends with.”

“That’s better than a purely political marriage where they don’t even like each other,” Trina replied. She broke off a forkful of the slice of Battenberg before her, enjoying the light sponge cake and jam. When she looked up, she could have sworn she saw the brooding man in denim from earlier duck behind a pillar.

“That’s what he would have had if he’d chosen Lady Madeleine. Even his parents thought she’d be the one chosen. Maybe it’s because she was engaged to his older brother before he abdicated.”

“She was engaged to the king’s brother?”

“Before Leo abdicated, yes,” Hana answered, pausing to sip her tea. “After he ran off to America and left things a mess in Cordonia, Madeleine entered the social season again, hoping a match with The Spare might fare better for her…but she’s a rotten person when she’s not being watched.”

“You sound like you speak from experience.”

“Oh, Madeleine is a _bitch_. There are other things I’d call her, but we’re in public,” Hana replied, her brown eyes flashing with a darkness Trina had never seen before. They ate in silence for a moment, until Hana cleared her throat. “Enough of that, tell me what you’ve been up to. I thought you were still supposed to be in Europe through the end of the month, to meet your Italian dreamboat for one last weekend together.” She flashed a grin at Trina, the light returning to her eyes.

Trina set her fork down, shrugging her shoulders as she looked across the table at her friend. “I guess I got cold feet, so to speak? I thought I caught a bug while traveling, and came home in case I woke up with the flu. Wasn’t the flu.”

“Any chance you’ll go back to see him, or try to meet with him again?”

“Funny thing,” Trina began. “He’s here in town for business, actually. His schedule is pretty packed with meetings—”

“Over a weekend?”

“Family business, he’s rather vague about it and gets cagey when I prod, so I don’t push. I mean, he’s just a summer fling, why should I let myself get invested in that part of his life, right?”

Hana looked at her expectantly. “But he’s here, in Manhattan, and you’re going to see him again?”

“Hopefully on Sunday, once he’s done with work. He wants me to be his afternoon tour guide, so I’ve been thinking about where to take him.” She smiled at the idea of taking Liam to Central Park, going to Veselka’s for pierogis, or Chinatown for dim sum.

“Talk about second chances with mister Roman Holiday!” Hana beamed a smile at her. “Wait, you’ve been getting to know him all summer and I don’t even know mystery man’s name or what he looks like! What kind of discerning friend would I be if I couldn’t give you my unwarranted opinion?” she laughed.

Trina chuckled as she reached for her purse to retrieve her phone. As the turned in her chair, she definitely caught sight of the denim clad man from the corner of her eye, near the entrance to the tea room. He had his phone pressed to one ear, locking eyes with Trina for a second before looking past her, and turned to leave.

Trina unlocked her phone and opened the photos folder on the screen, scrolling through albums until she found what she was looking for. She thumbed through the photos that Liam sent her during the summer, selecting one where he had a wide, toothy grin across his face as he stood in front of tall hedges and a swing. “I think…I think I might be falling for him, Hana. Crazy as that sounds.” She turned the phone around in her hand, pointing the screen at Hana to show her the photo. “Isn’t he just…” Trina let out a dreamy sigh. “Perfect? His name is Li—” she paused to look up at her friend.

Hana’s smile faltered as she looked at the photo on the screen, and she dropped her teacup against the saucer with a clatter. “Oh my god,” she breathed. “It’s you. You’re the girl.”

“What girl? No, Hana, this is the guy I met in Rome, this is Liam.” Trina used her other hand to point to the photo. “Isn’t he gorgeous?” Trina’s smile changed to a worried look of concern when she glanced at Hana again. Hana’s gaze was no longer on the phone screen, but at someone behind Trina; she felt a tiny draft of air as the person approached.

The stranger cleared their throat with a small cough before speaking, and Trina’s heart started beating faster. “Trina, what are you doing here? With Lady Hana?”

Trina froze in place, recognizing the cadence of the stranger’s voice. His voice. Addressing her friend Hana as Lady Hana as if… She whipped her head up to look at the stranger, only she knew he was anything but that. There was Liam, standing before her in an impeccable tuxedo with a bright red sash across his chest, medallions pinned to the jacket, looking…positively regal. She’d never seen him look so polished and poised before.

Hana rose from her seat, pausing to dip into a subtle curtsy in Liam’s direction. “Your Majesty,” she said softly. _Your MAJESTY? This is real. This is happening. He’s here at the table and he’s a goddamn KING_. “May I introduce you to my friend, Miss Katrina Bailey. Trina, I believe you haven’t formally met his Majesty, King Liam of Cordonia.”

The last thing Trina saw was Liam bending down to reach for her, his eyes wide with fright as tunnel vision set in and everything around her faded to black. _A king. Liam is a king. Things just got really complicated_.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina and Liam have an eye-opening conversation and she gets some insight from an unlikely ally.

“Trina… _dea_ …how are you feeling?”

Trina felt something cold against her forehead, Liam’s voice speaking softly somewhere above her. _He’s royalty. You idiot, you slept with a prince – he’s not even a prince, he’s the king of an entire country! What the hell is your life right now?_ She winced as she came to, squeezing her eyes shut as she breathed in and out, catching a hint of Liam’s cologne. She felt the pad of his thumb move across her cheek, and dared herself to open her eyes. Liam – _King_ Liam – was kneeling before her on the ground, one hand pressing a cool washcloth to her forehead, the other landing on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. Liam’s worried expression relaxed to one of relief, lines across his forehead disappearing as she blinked several times. A tiny smile on the edges of his full lips fought the look of concern in his eyes. “Where am I?” she murmured, turning her neck to try and get her bearings. She was in a sitting room – _definitely not the tea room with Hana_ – laying on a loveseat.

“You’re in my private suite here at the hotel,” Liam answered, pulling the cloth away from her head. He dabbed at her head with a dry hand towel, slowly helping her up to a sitting position. “You fainted downstairs. I brought you here and called for the concierge physician, rather than drawing a crowd of curious eyes on you…on us.”

“I…thank you for doing that, but I’ll be fine,” she stammered, wiggling her bare feet on the plush carpet. “Where’s Han—Lady Hana?”

“Handling damage control downstairs,” Liam answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “As fast as everything happened, it was still a sight to see me dressed the way I am carrying you out of the room.” He offered her a glass of water set on the coffee table. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

Trina pushed his hand with the water away, irritated by his question. “No, of course I’m not okay, _Your Majesty_ ,” she seethed. “When were you going to tell me about…about…this?!” She gestured at his clothing. “You’re a king, Liam. _This_ is your family business??”

Liam set the glass back down on the table and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He got up from the floor, joining her on the loveseat. “I had every intention of telling you, _dea_ ,” he started, reaching for her hands.

Trina pulled her hands back, shifting away from him. “When. When were you going to tell me that you’re not only the ruler of a country but you’re engaged. And we slept together less than twenty-four hours ago!” She started to hyperventilate, puffs of air entering and leaving her lungs too fast while her heart pounded against her ribcage.

Liam’s face fell and he looked away, focusing on something beyond her. She could see his eyes starting to glisten as he took a shaky breath. “It’s not…my engagement, it’s not what you think.”

“So you’re not about to marry a woman who owns land in your kingdom, here to attend some shower on your engagement tour, sleeping with me behind her back like I’m just some stupid whor—”

“ **Can you shut up for five minutes, please??** ” Liam’s voice boomed over Trina’s, reverberating into her chest. She stared at him, her eyes watering at the shocking juxtaposition of the man before her. He’d gone from concerned – boyfriend wasn’t the right word, but he wasn’t just a friend – _someone_ , to authoritative ruler, commanding her attention with only his voice. Just as quickly as he’d barked at her, Liam’s espresso eyes softened, and this time she didn’t pull away when he reached over to hold her hands in his. “You’re not stupid. You’re certainly not that other word you were about to call yourself before I cut you off.” He squeezed her hands gently. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. Please allow me to tell you everything.”

“Talk.”

Liam started talking, divulging part of what she already learned from her conversation with Hana – he was engaged to Lady Penelope, but neither of them had romantic feelings for one another. They agreed that their pairing would benefit them economically more than anything. Liam would have support from her duchy to allow for easier trade negotiations with neighboring countries, the boost in tourism for the wedding would allow her duchy to recover from recent floods, and she would have the space and Liam’s support at the palace to get help for her anxiety, without the pressure from being around her mother. Somehow Penelope’s mother made her more anxious than being interviewed during royal press events, but Trina understood the depth of pressure and family expectations.

He went on to explain that he feared telling her who he really was as their one night stand turned into something more serious, with every phone call and exchange of messages. “I find myself drawn to you in a way I’ve never been attracted to anyone before, Trina.” Liam’s thumb moved back and forth across the back of her hand. “I didn’t think I could feel this way about someone. Meeting you was unexpected…the best surprise I could have asked the gods themselves to bless me with. But now, with my station, my father stepping down so quickly, I…” he squeezed her hands in his, a silent plea of desperation. “I didn’t know how to tell you all of this without wondering if you’d run away in the other direction.”

Trina swallowed past the lump that had grown in her throat. Their meeting happened when he was just a prince, when the life he saw had more freedom and possibility at his fingertips, serving as an aide to his father or brother in their role as king. To have the option of falling in love with anyone he wanted. To serve a country he loved without the constant pressure of who would be affected by every single decision made with each passing day. That kind of weight could rest on the shoulders of the king…except Liam’s shoulders were the ones bearing all that weight now. _It’s no wonder he looked exhausted as he did last night_.

Liam was thrust into a role he wasn’t quite ready to uphold, though what little she knew of his character told her that he could be a great ruler. All the confidence, the bravado that she admired in him and found irresistible, it was gone from him as he sat before her. He looked up at her, nearly scared to look directly into her eyes. She pulled one hand free from his grasp, gently cupping the side of his face. He leaned into her touch, and she stroked his hair, tucking it behind his ear. “I wouldn’t have run,” she whispered.

Liam turned his head to kiss her palm, taking it in his hands once more. “You have no idea how reassuring it is to hear that. I’m…these past few weeks, with everything that’s happened, stepping up to fill my father’s shoes, having to choose one of the ladies because the woman I actually care for was miles away.”

_The woman you WHAT NOW? Is that me?_

“I’m like a duck in the water. Everything looks calm, but under the surface my legs can’t move fast enough to keep me afloat. You’ve been my saving grace. You’re the summer breeze reminding me to breathe.”

Trina’s cheeks warmed at his compliment. She wanted to smile, to kiss him and hold him, but she cast her eyes down on their hands in her lap, and stared at one of the flowers on her dress. “I…I don’t know if you’ll feel the same way about me after I tell you something,” she all but mumbled. _Now or never. You were both keeping secrets. Out with it_.

Liam’s jaw tensed as he looked at her; a thin, vertical line appeared between his brows, and he loosened his grip on her hands. “What are you talking about? After you tell me what?”

The words sat on the tip of Trina’s tongue; she wanted to be rid of them like poison in her mouth, but fear held her back. _‘I’m pregnant with your child’ are five words that would be difficult to say in any situation, let alone this one_. Her lower lip trembled, and she tucked it back between her teeth trying not to burst into tears.

“Trina… _dea_ ,” Liam pleaded, worry laced in his voice. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. It can’t be worse than me telling you I’m a king.” He puffed air from his nose like a dry laugh.

Trina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her confession tumbling forth in one go. “I’m seven weeks pregnant, the baby is yours, from the night we spent together in Rome, and I’m keeping it. I decided before I knew anything about who you really were, and I tried to tell you last night but when you—” Liam’s lips cut her off, his hands wrapping around her waist to pull her close as he leaned into her on the loveseat. She opened her mouth to let out a surprised squeak, only to have it swallowed by his tongue rolling against her own. As they kissed, she could feel him smiling against her lips; his shoulders shook lightly as he started to laugh, and he pulled away, touching his forehead to hers as he brushed the side of her face with his fingertips.

“Vermente, Trina?” _Truly?_ Liam’s eyes darted around her face, taking in every last detail of her features. “You’re sure?”

“Two home tests and a blood test confirm it,” she answered, fighting against the smile she so badly wanted to mirror in his expression. “You’re the only person I slept with during my trip, and before that…” she paused to chuckle to herself. “My last _anything_ before arriving in Rome was nearly a year ago.”

Liam moved to kiss her again, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. He let out a frustrated huff, pulling Trina up off the cushions. “That’s probably the physician. Perhaps we should have him check on you, as a precaution?” His eyes darted to her stomach.

“I was overwhelmed by the news that you were a royal, my king,” she grinned. “I feel fine, otherwise.” Liam’s jaw ticked as he looked on at her in silence. “But if it will put you at ease, the doctor can run his tests.”

He nodded once. “Thank you, Trina. We’ll have much to discuss once he leaves.” The door to the suite opened, a tall man with grey eyes and dark hair holding the door open as the young doctor carrying a medical bag walked past him into the room. The broody man in denim poked his head in behind the grey eyed gentleman.

“Everything good in here, Li? Hana sorted it out downstairs.”

“We’re good here, Drake, thank you,” Liam replied. The broody man gave him a small wave and disappeared into the hallway as Liam smiled and shook the doctor’s hand.

.:.

Once the doctor completed his exam, there was little time for Liam and Trina to discuss much of anything. Liam’s security guard, Bastien – the grey eyed man from earlier – reminded him of his schedule. Liam tried to persuade Trina to stay in his suite while he carried out his dinner obligations, but she didn’t want to spend hours confined to a hotel room, even if his suite was more inviting than her friend’s apartment. She just wanted to get back to Daniel’s place and wrap her head around what she learned that afternoon. They reached a compromise – since Liam couldn’t escort her back home, his friend Drake would accompany her to ensure her safe return. While Drake rolled his eyes at the idea of having to escort her back when she’d been perfectly capable of getting to the hotel on her own, Drake’s eyes lit up when Liam said he’d be excused from the rest of the evening’s schedule to carry out the new task.

“I’ll see you Sunday afternoon, Trina,” Liam grinned as he held her hand and leaned down to press his lips to her knuckles. “That’s a promise I intend to keep at all costs now.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go, and she let her hand fall to her side. “Drake, enjoy your new evening plans,” he smirked. Liam tugged on the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders back, and in the blink of an eye he turned into a king before them. He stood tall and confident, stoic expression across his face, and left the room with Bastien two steps behind him like a shadow.

Now alone with Liam’s friend, Trina adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder and headed towards the door. “I can get home on my own, I don’t need a chaperone,” she huffed.

Drake wrapped his fingers around the crook of her elbow as she walked past. “Afraid I can’t let you do that, Trina.” His grip was firm but not forceful, just enough to make her pause and turn to face him. “I’d never hear the end of it from Liam if he knew you went home on your own, so humor us both and let me join you like I said I would.”

“Fine, but I hope you can keep up on the subway. I’m not about to ride in a limo or whatever mode of transportation you nobles use,” she scoffed.

Drake exhaled sharply through his nose, a small but amused grin pulling up one cheek underneath his beard. “One – I am _not_ a noble. Two – you’re feistier than Liam mentioned, this is good. Three – I lived here in the city years ago, in another life. I know my way around the MTA.” There was a playful glint in his eyes as he held his hand out, motioning for her to walk ahead of him. Trina narrowed her eyes at him, but a tiny smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as they left the room. “By the way, are you hungry? The only thing I was looking forward to this evening was dinner, but now I need to fend for myself.”

Trina rolled her eyes as Drake caught up and matched her pace in the hallway, and they walked towards the elevators. She pushed the down button and crossed her arms, casting a sideways glance at him. “Go on then, Mr. I Lived In New York Years Ago, what’re you in the mood for?”

The elevator to the right dinged and the doors opened. Drake got there first, sticking his arm across the partition, and Trina stepped in, pressing the lobby button once he stepped to the other side and joined her. He stared up to watch the lightboard as they descended, lost in thought. Upon reaching the lobby floor, Drake pulled his phone from his pants pocket as the doors slid open. He tapped at the screen on the maps application, walking slowly as he waited for search results before nodding to himself and turning back to look at her. “Hope you like Ukrainian food, cause I’ve got a craving for pierogi.”

Trina raised an eyebrow at him. “Veselka?” Drake nodded enthusiastically. _Not bad, not bad_.

.:.

Over the course of their dinner detour, Trina found out that Liam mentioned her often to Drake after their meeting in Rome. She was surprised that Drake seemed to share the information so freely with her; whenever she asked questions about him the answers were short or he steered the discussion back to her or Liam. She learned that he was one of Liam’s oldest friends, having grown up together while Drake’s father served with the Kings Guard. When Drake left Cordonia to attend college in New York, he discovered places like Veselka, Grey’s Papaya, and Ops, in between classes and soccer practice. He dropped out near the end of his sophomore year to go back to Cordonia, vaguely mentioning that Liam needed his help, and he’d been there ever since.

They shared plates of pierogis, Drake ordered a Reuben platter for himself, while Trina opted for a Cobb salad with extra bacon. “So,” Drake paused to swallow his food and took a sip from his beer. “Liam said you’re starting med school soon, is that right?”

“Yes, well…I was accepted to Harvard. It’s my mother’s alma mater. She’s the head of cardio at Mount Sinai.”

“Long path to follow, I take it.”

“Something like that.” Trina stuffed a forkful of salad into her mouth, chewing slowly, hoping that Drake would go back to eating his food.

“You sound…less than excited to start.”

Trina swallowed her food and glanced across the table at him. _So much for eating in silence_. “It’s just, a lot. Four years of med school. Residency. Fellowship. Fighting to be at the top of my game the whole time, living up to my mother’s legacy.” _Not that different from what Liam has to do now_. She shifted food around with her fork, stabbing at a piece of hard-boiled egg. “I love medicine, and I want to help people, but I just…” _It’s so much all at once, do I even want that life? Can I still have that life with a baby on the way?_ She took a long drink from her glass of water as Drake looked at her. “I’m sorry, today’s been a long day, with very surprising news. It’s a lot to take in.”

Drake gave her a small acknowledging nod. “No need to explain. I told him to come clean earlier, but he seemed nervous to tell you. Not really like him to be that way,” he smirked.

“I make him nervous?”

“To a degree.”

“Never would’ve guessed, the way he carries himself.” Trina stopped, forkful of salad halfway to her mouth, as Drake gave her a quizzical look. His brows furrowed together and he nearly set his burger down on the plate. “I just mean, when I talk to him, he’s got this air of confidence around him. Not cocky, just…self-assured.”

“That’s mostly from his diplomatic training, you know. Underneath the royal shield, he’s just Liam.”

“Easy for you to say, you grew up with him.”

This time Drake set his food down on the plate, wiping his hands clean with a napkin. “That’s just it. I’ve known him for more than half my life, and whatever the two of you have, it’s stirred something in him. He might hate me for telling you this, but he’s…different…when he talks about you.”

“Different how?”

Drake moved to rub his beard before changing his mind, and scratched the back of his neck instead. He shrugged his shoulders, grabbed a French fry and dipped it in the ketchup on his plate. “Dunno,” he finally replied. “Lighter, somehow. He could be in the middle of signing off an endless stack of paperwork, or having a heated discussion with a diplomat within an inch of losing his temper at the poor soul, and then he’d get a message from you and…the frustration or tension would just melt away.” Drake popped the fry into his mouth, chewing silently for a moment before swallowing. “It’s just like what we saw earlier in the hotel room, only in reverse. He loosens up when you’re not even there in the room with him. He was practically giddy when I had breakfast with him this morning,” he added, casting a knowing look at Trina.

She shrugged her shoulders in response, smug grin on her face as she ate her dinner. _Giddy_.

“And, I’m not trying to add any more pressure to what you’ve got going on in your life,” he continued, reaching across the table to lay his hand on hers. “But he’s going to need so much more of that lightness in his life.”

“What about the woman he’s supposed to marry? Doesn’t she add any lightness to his day?”

Drake pulled his hand back, shrugging once more. “Penelope is…okay, in small doses. She really loves her poodles. Says they help with her anxiety. And she’s friendly enough, but I don’t know that she’ll really ever help Liam rule the country.” He looked at Trina and made a face that said _not the way that you could help him lead the country, if you were his wife_.

They finished their meal in relative silence, switching to lighter topics like movies and music before bickering over the bill – Drake insisted on paying since he was the hungry one – before taking the subway back to her friend’s apartment.

Trina slowed her pace as they approached Daniel’s apartment building. “This is my stop. I can tell Liam that you fulfilled your duties admirably,” she joked. “Hope my company was tolerable.”

“Better than who I would’ve ended up sitting with at the stuffy dinner,” Drake grinned. He extended his hand out to Trina, shaking her hand warmly. “It was nice to finally meet you in person. I uh, hope it won’t be the last time I see you, for Liam’s sake.” Trina nodded at him, and they pulled their hands apart. He gave her a small wave goodbye before turning to walk back towards the subway station. “Have a good night!” he called out over his shoulder.

Trina walked inside the apartment building, taking her time up the stairs to Daniel’s door as she replayed the afternoon’s events over in her mind. _Liam’s a king. A KING. About to get married, but maybe…possibly…falling for me. The way I’ve fallen for him. And Drake, with his “you make him lighter” thing. Could I really do that? Do I do that?_ Her hand went to her stomach as she walked. _And this…here I thought this would be the big secret between us. I’m carrying a royal heir now. God, what does that even mean, if he’s supposed to marry someone else? Oh my god. This baby is going to be like Jon Snow. Single mom, med student, father maybe possibly out of the picture?_ Fumbling with the keys in the lock, she opened the door and stepped into a dark apartment. _Place to myself until Dan’s done with his shift._ She collapsed against the couch cushions, resting the back of her hand on her forehead, listening to the air from the A/C vent.

_Liam seemed really happy with the news. Took it better than I expected, given the situation…but what does that even mean?_ A buzzing sound came from the floor where she’d let her purse fall from her shoulder, and she rolled to fetch her phone. There was a text from Liam on the screen – **can’t wait to see you for our date. You made quite the impression on Drake**.


	6. Epilogue

**PRESENT DAY**

Beams of early morning light filtered through the sheer curtains, bathing the room in hazy shades of peach, nectarine, and champagne. Chirps and trills trickled into the room from birdsong, in between breathy sighs and quiet grunts. The air in the room felt thick; the remnants of cool air lingering from the darkness of night burned away with each passing second of dawn rising, and every exhalation between Liam and Trina as they writhed together between the sheets.

Every morning, for nearly two years, and Liam never tired of waking his wife so amorously. It was better than any alarm clock either of them had ever used. Some mornings he’d wake to the feeling of her mouth on him, trailing wet kisses down his chest or lavishing attention on his member. More often he was the one rousing her, his fingers working their way across her skin and leaving a trail of gooseflesh in his wake. No words were needed as the palace stirred to life outside their private residence; the only language they knew at that hour included stifled moans and groans of pleasure, working in tandem to see who could bring the other to sweet release first.

Liam always won. His prize was Trina’s voice calling out his name.

.:.

**JULY, TWO YEARS AGO**

Trina’s afternoon with Liam went better than expected. After taking him to her favorite spot for iced coffee, they took the last ferry to Liberty Island to fulfill one of his wishes. He shared some entertaining anecdotes from the UN dinner and they talked about her meal with Drake, along with joking about Drake’s lack of stealth. That was when she heard the first heartfelt laugh rise up from his chest, loud enough to turn heads from other passengers on the ferry.

She asked him about his brother and the abdication, listening intently as Liam unloaded some of his concerns about his duties as king so soon after the news. He revealed his father’s decline in health as the main reason for rushing the coronation.

The wind whipped Trina’s hair around her face, and she set her drink on the ground, between her feet. She quickly pulled her hair over one shoulder and twisted it into a loose braid, strands of it already flying free. She leaned back against the bench, then into Liam as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat there, looking out at the water, watching the city skyline shrink as the ferry made its way towards Lady Liberty. “What will this mean for us now?”

Liam tipped down the reflective aviator sunglasses shielding his eyes, peering down at her. “I’d like to see what this could be, _dea_. I know none of this was planned, and you have some new choices to make…but I’ll support your decisions. Whatever they may be.”

“I’m supposed to leave for school in a few weeks.” She bit her bottom lip, wondering how she’d manage school on her own, let alone with a child to raise. Then there was the matter of telling her parents the news.

“There are medical schools in Cordonia, you know. Very good schools. And you could stay at the palace with me, or near the palace in your own residence, if that would suit you.” Liam leaned in close and kissed her earlobe. “Though I’m hoping if you choose to come to Cordonia, you’d want to stay at the palace…for my own selfish reasons,” he whispered.

“And this?” she asked, lightly rubbing her hand over her stomach.

Liam set his drink down and laced his fingers between hers. “I want to be as present as possible, every step of the way, if that’s what you want. It might not have happened the way you or I wanted, but I’m not sorry for the little pearl you’re carrying. I will never be sorry for that, Trina.”

.:.

**ONE AND A HALF YEARS AGO**

Trina sighed as she pushed the biochemistry textbook away from her, rubbing her eyes before leaning back against the chair. She yawned and stretched her arms in the air, then picked up her phone to change the music streaming through the Home mini speaker from classical guitar to instrumental synthwave. Setting the phone down, she pulled the textbook back to resume her reading, twirling the engagement ring stacked over the wedding band on her ring finger.

She heard the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and closing, then locks clicking in place. _Liam_. Glass bottles jingled, no doubt from Liam opening the refrigerator door to procure a drink for himself or a late night snack for her. She tried to concentrate on finishing the chapter in front of her, speed reading the lines of text. Her phone pinged with a text from him, reading – **sweet, spicy, or savory?** – and she laughed, knowing he was standing in the kitchen. “Sweet! And starchy!” she called out in the direction of the door.

“Grazie!”

Liam arrived a few minutes later carrying a small tray of food – ripe figs and berries, slices of baguette with cheese and quince jam, and a tall glass of sparkling water. Trina smiled as he set the tray down on a coffee table. “Give me five…maybe seven minutes, to finish this chapter?”

Liam carried the glass of water in one hand, setting it on a coaster on the desk, while his other hand worked to unbutton his shirt. Once the glass was set down he pulled the hem from the waistband of his slacks, Trina biting her bottom lip as she eyed his smooth, tan skin between the crisp white fabric. She pushed the chair back as she stood, gripping the edge of the desk to steady herself. “Easy, Love.” Liam took a wide step to join her behind the desk. “I worry about my girls.” He took hold of her hand, kissing her knuckles as he bent down on one knee, then wrapped his hands around her waist. He smiled at the small bump in front of him, kissing the raised bump where her navel protruded. “Missed you, little one. Were you good for your Mama today?” His voice was low and soft, his hands pressing against her pregnant belly for the last two weeks in hopes of feeling the baby kick.

“She was kicking up a storm earlier,” Trina replied. “I think I can help.” She turned and picked up the glass of water, taking several large gulps from it, and set it down. Liam pressed his hands to either side of her stomach again, waiting patiently.

His lips moved against her stomach, the vibrations from his voice sending a tickling sensation across her skin. “Little one, my perfect little pearl, where are you?” Liam pressed his forehead against Trina’s stomach. “I love you and your Mama so much, I love you both a little more than the day before. I can’t wait to meet you.” Trina felt a fluttering motion run across the width of her abdomen, and Liam snapped his head back. Eyes wide, he looked like a child about to open a present on Christmas morning – full of awe, wonder, and excited energy. He looked up at her, searching her eyes for confirmation on what he felt, as if he imagined it. “Is that…was that?”

She nodded, tears of joy welling up in her eyes; Liam smiled so wide that his eyes turned to a pair of commas, and he kissed her stomach again. She took another large gulp of water, and they both laughed when their little princess kicked in protest.

.:.

**APRIL, ONE YEAR AGO**

The palace buzzed with activity for weeks before Princess Aurelia’s belated birthday celebration. Liam oversaw most of the details while Trina focused on studying for finals, both of them staying up late into the night. On top of her exams, Trina was stuck at an impasse with her mother over traveling to Cordonia to celebrate Aurelia’s birthday. Her mother was absent when she married Liam, as it was the same weekend Dr. Annika Bailey was scheduled to be the keynote speaker at a medical convention. She dodged them again over Christmas, when her mother flew to Denver as part of a surgical team for a complicated heart and lung procedure. She even missed Aurelia’s birth, claiming she was too busy setting up a clinical drug trial to leave the hospital. Even her friend Daniel pooled his vacation time and called in every shift favor to attend Aurelia’s christening, but her mother missed another milestone.

Annika Bailey still held a grudge against Trina’s decisions to uproot her life to move to Cordonia, marry Liam, and attend medical school in Cordonia’s capital instead of sticking to the original plan. It didn’t matter that Trina was at the top of her class, or that she was happy with Liam, even with a short engagement to account for her pregnancy. Nor did it matter that she was learning how to rule an entire nation alongside her husband, and gave birth to a healthy baby girl that was beloved as Cordonia’s Crown Princess, the first princess in a line of princes and kings in over five centuries.

At least her father was supportive of her decisions, and seemed to think highly of Liam. Kieran Bailey lavished his granddaughter with affection – “enough love for two grandparents,” he would mention during visits and video chats. “Give your mother time, Ladybug,” he would tell her. “Your drive and your stubbornness come from her, she’ll come around soon.”

As Aurelia’s party day approached, and Trina finished the last of her exams, she waited anxiously for any sign that her mother would respond to her inundation of texts, e-mails, and phone calls. It was as if she’d gone off the grid the past week, even ignoring Kieran’s attempts to reach her. Trina focused her attention on getting Liam to scale down some of the things he wanted to have available for the event, like limiting the petting zoo to baby animals like ducklings, chicks, kittens, and puppies – and saving the pony rides for a birthday when their own daughter could enjoy the experience.

They were opening up the palace grounds to the public so that children and adults could celebrate with games, rides, and the petting zoo. They would have a smaller, more intimate celebration with family, friends, and a few members of the Royal Court that evening.

.:.

The day of Princess Aurelia’s party was nothing short of magical. Laughter filled the air as guests mingled around the grounds, and Trina and Liam chatted with nobles and common citizens alike, while their sweet baby girl won over the heart of anyone she saw. Liam never left their side, ever the protective husband and father, even with Bastien and Drake nearby. They only parted when their little Princess had to go down for her nap, and Liam stayed behind to say goodbye to guests as the public party drew to a close.

The evening party was more for Liam and Trina than it was for Aurelia, held in the grand ballroom. They chatted with friends over dinner and drinks; Trina was grateful that Hana remained in Cordonia as a lady-in-waiting, assisting her with her role in the Royal Court while also biding her time to find someone of her own to love. She also had Lady Penelope as a lady-in-waiting; there were no harsh feelings or resentment when Liam called off their engagement, and Trina wanted to give Penelope the option of staying near the capitol, where she could serve her country and duchy without the added pressure of her mother’s hovering.

Liam and Trina were dancing with Aurelia in their arms before she had to go to bed, waltzing across the dance floor to a dreamy tune. She beamed a smile at her husband. “I got my marks back from my finals,” she said quietly.

He quirked an eyebrow up at her as Aurelia blew raspberries at them. “And?”

“Aces, across the board,” she grinned, then planted a kiss on Aurelia’s chubby cheek.

Liam stopped dancing and used his free hand to grasp the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. “That’s wonderful news, _dea_ , I knew you’d do well.” As the song ended, they departed the ballroom to put their daughter to bed, with their security detail not far behind them.

Liam held Trina’s hand as they walked through the wide hallways of the palace, music from the ballroom drifting away as they headed to another wing where their private residence was located. Aurelia was nestled against Liam’s shoulder as he carried her in his other arm. They rounded a corner and Trina stopped walking, noticing a familiar looking figure standing at the front door to their home within the palace. Liam tugged at her hand gently, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Did you know she was coming?” she asked, looking up at her husband.

“No, but she’s here, Love. That’s a start.” They walked on, and Bastien and Drake held back to give the family more privacy.

“Trina.” Annika nodded curtly at her daughter. “Your Majesty,” she added, nodding at Liam.

“Mom,” Trina replied. She inhaled and exhaled sharply. “I’d like you to meet my husband, King Liam of Cordonia. And this is your granddaughter, Crown Princess Kenna Aurelia Marguerite. We call her Maggie.”

.:.

**OCTOBER, SIX MONTHS AGO**

It was Trina’s second year of medical school, and juggling responsibilities as a student, mother, and Queen got trickier as she started studying for her citizenship exam. As required, she had to wait a minimum of eighteen months as a new resident before she could apply for citizenship, and Liam quizzed her constantly on important historical events and laws. She was fascinated by his passion for history, going over battle details and discussing writers and rulers like a professor. “You might have missed a calling,” she teased. “You’re totally giving me Professor Indiana Jones vibes right now.”

Liam smirked as loosened his tie, pulling it apart. “That’s _Doctor_ Jones, young lady.” He winked at her and hung the tie on a rack with others, then removed the cufflinks from his shirt and set them on a tray. “Care to earn a little extra credit tonight?” He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket, then stepped out of the walk-in closet, half dressed, waiting for her response.

She looked him up and down from her seat atop their bed, wearing little more than a tank top and lace underwear. He walked towards her slowly, purposefully, his gaze wandering up her body until their eyes met. He crawled onto the bed, and Trina leaned back and scurried backwards until she reached the headboard, both their eyes trained on the other’s and he grinned at her again. She moved her legs apart to let him move closer, until he was nearly on top of her, and Liam pressed his forehead to hers. She bit her lip playfully as she reached down and palmed his stiffening member, and Liam let out a soft moan of approval. He leaned his body closer to hers, and then she pushed him away, causing him to roll on his back. “No time for love, _Doctor Jones_ ,” she teased. “You promised to tell me about the Siege of Stormholt tonight.”

.:.

**PRESENT DAY**

Liam gazed up at his wife while she rocked her hips against him, dragging his hands up and down her thighs, grabbing her waist, touching every inch of her. He tilted his hips up every time she shifted hers down, relishing in the weight of her as she pressed her hands onto his chest, digging her manicured nails onto the smooth surface of his skin, marking him with jagged pink lines. Trina’s head dipped down as a guttural moan escaped from her throat, her raven locks spilling over her shoulders and around his head like a string curtain. He twitched at her reaction, driving himself deep inside her. Her breaths turned ragged and urgent, accompanied by tiny whimpers from the back of her throat; she was getting close. “That’s it _dea_ ,” he murmured. “I love the way you move.”

“I’m so close,” she panted. Trina’s hips rocked faster as she dug her knees into the mattress, and Liam grabbed handfuls of her firm backside. She squealed with pleasure, leaning onto his chest, and he could feel her muscles starting to flutter and tighten around him. “Liam I’m going to…going to…”

The shrill cry of their daughter’s voice over the baby monitor made Trina freeze in place. One hand formed a fist and she smacked Liam’s chest. “Fuuuuuck,” she uttered with frustration. “So close.”

“Not so fast,” Liam urged. He bucked his hips and rolled up onto his knees, nudging Trina as she landed on the mattress. “Get on all fours, Love.”

“Maggie’s up,” she warned.

“She’ll be fine for two minutes,” Liam replied, bending over to grab Trina’s waist. “Look, she’s playing with her activity board.” He motioned to the video on the baby monitor as their child spun dials and pressed shapes on the board, causing it to play a short melody. He leaned closer and kissed the space between her shoulder blades as Trina got on her hands and knees, positioning himself between her legs. “I’m not done with you yet. Two. Minutes.”

Trina looked back over her shoulder. “Really, just two min—” her head dropped to the mattress and she gasped loudly, her hands grabbing the sheets tight as Liam drove himself deep between her folds. She blindly reached up for a pillow, dragging it to her to stifle her moans as Liam thrust himself into her over and over again, his tender hands gripping her hips to pull her body back as he pumped his forward. Her king was on a mission. Trina’s head shot up when his hand smacked her backside, whipping her hair back in the process, and Liam grabbed a handful of the ends of her hair, tugging her head back as he continued to fuck her. She panted and mewled again, feeling the warmth in her core starting to bloom as he stretched her walls and filled her completely. “Liam…don’t…stop…”

Liam moved faster, wrapping Trina’s hair around his hand again and tugged. “That’s right,” he growled. “That’s my good girl. Let me hear you _dea_.”

Trina felt her legs quiver as he drove himself inside her, sending white hot sparks through her body, pulsing in time with her racing heartbeat. She tried to let her head dip down to stifle her cries, but Liam’s grip on her hair stopped her short; she arched her body back instead, pressing herself back towards him, and his free hand moved from her hip to firmly grasping one of her breasts, kneading her flesh with his strong touch. Her back pressed against his chest as they rocked together, and she reached her hands back to touch his arms, his neck, whatever she could in their frenzied state. Tilting her head to the side, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him, open mouthed and sloppy. Liam’s hand trailed down her torso until his fingers landed between her folds again, and he started rubbing small circles around the bundle of nerves tucked between her legs.

She moaned loudly into his mouth as he touched her. “My god, Liam…”

“Mmm, that’s it, my goddess,” he repeated, his voice low and raspy. “I’m so close, Love. Say my name.”

“Liam…” she whispered. “Yes, Liam….Liam…LIAM!” Trina pushed her body back against his as she felt the sweet ecstasy of their lovemaking flow through every nerve in her body, warm and electrifying, like pure light beaming out of every pore. She felt him throbbing inside her, filling her as he felt the same release, breathing hard into her ear as he whispered her name. They both stayed stock still, catching their breath and coming down from their mutual high, until they heard sounds over the monitor again.

“ma ma ma ma ma,” the little princess repeated.

Liam released his grip on Trina’s hair, leaning back on his heels as they pulled themselves apart. Trina smoothly rolled off the bed and made her way to the master bathroom, heading straight for the toilet while Liam followed and wet a washcloth with warm water in the sink. He cleaned himself off and washed his hands, leaning down to kiss her. His kisses were slow and tender, his lips soft against her own. “I love you, my queen. You shower, I’ll check on Maggie.” He stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the closet to get dressed.

“I love you too, my king,” she called out. Liam winked at her as he picked up his boxer briefs off the floor and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, disappearing out of view. She cleaned herself up and flushed the toilet, then washed her hands as she heard Liam’s voice over the baby monitor.

“Good morning, sweet girl,” he cooed. “How happy I am to see you! Did you sleep well?”

Trina smiled as she heard their daughter’s gibberish over the monitor as a response, and her heart swelled full of love. She looked into the mirror, turning her body to the side, and looked down at her abdomen. She couldn’t wait to tell Liam that they were going to have another baby.


End file.
